


Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

by Starwinder042653



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: Just an odd little PWP that I wrote quite some time ago.





	Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little PWP. It's AU but I haven't included much background nor is it likely that I'll write anything more in this AU except maybe another PWP or two sometime. 
> 
> So, I'm going to leave it open and let anyone that wants to play. One request only. In this AU same sex pairings are common. My pairings are Vin/Ezra & Chris/Buck, please respect that. All other pairings either slash or het are open. I may mention the others just to set up the AU but no other pairings are important to me. 
> 
> Warnings: Vampires, bloodletting, Immortals, Witches, Wizards and assorted other supernatural creatures and of course male/male sex. 
> 
> Starwinder

*******

Ezra Standish stirred, rousing slightly, then sighed contentedly. 

A warm arm slid around his waist from behind, fingers trailing fingernails across his belly and up to brush gently against his left nipple. 

He "hummmmed" in appreciation. 

The sound drew a soft husk of a chuckle from his lover. 

Lips nipped at his earlobe, as strong arms drew him back tight against Vin's chest, while a semi-erect cock nudged against his ass cheek. 

He chuckled and turned into Vin's arms. 

"Still raining?" he murmured sleepily. 

Vin cocked his head, listening with his superior hearing for a moment to the sounds that barely penetrated the deep cavern, in which they slept, then answered, "Yep. Harder if anything." 

"T'ats nice," Ezra mumbled, snuggling closer. 

Vin chuckled and leaned in closer to nuzzle under Ezra's chin, seeking the pulse point there and the blood thumping just under the skin. 

Ezra didn't resist. In fact his cock jumped in anticipation. He moaned and arched against Vin as needle sharp fangs pierced his skin. 

Vin felt a surge of intense pleasure as Ezra surged against him, clearly excited by and desiring of Vin's feeding. Even after all the years that they had been together, it never failed to thrill him that the Immortal responded so wantonly to his feeding. 

And God! What Immortal blood did to him. The first tiny taste had him almost impossibly hard, his cock springing to instant life. 

Ezra wrapped one lean leg around his Vampire lover and rocked against him, rubbing their cocks together as Vin drank from him. 

Vin took only a few small swallows. He knew that he could drink freely. Even if he drained Ezra completely, the Immortal would recover. He simply didn't need to. He fed from Ezra regularly, and seldom needed to take from anyone else. When they made love, the feeding was just a way to link with Ezra, feel the wild surge of emotions, love, desire, pleasure and joy that filled his beloved as they joined together. 

Vin licked the tiny puncture marks to heal them. It was unnecessary but he did it out of habit, then kissed his way up to Ezra's mouth taking it in a ravenous kiss. 

Ezra surged against him again, rolling Vin onto his back as Ezra took control of their mating. Ezra rubbed himself wantonly against Vin, as he continued the kiss, delving deep into Vin's mouth. 

He slid forwards enough so that Vin's cock slipped from between the two of them to nudge at Ezra's ass crack. He whimpered and Vin responded to the wordless demand by sitting up and using his superhuman strength to lift Ezra easily positioning him over the rampart cock, finding the snug entrance to Ezra's body. 

Ezra impaled himself eagerly, plunging down on the hard cock. A cry of joy escaped him as he was once more joined with his beloved. 

In the outer cavern, JD's head popped up, eyes wide. Casey, sitting across the fire from him, blushed. Casey's aunt, Nettie Wells, a licensed Witch, looked up from the caldron where she was stirring the potion that she was teaching Casey to make and shook her head. 

Josiah Sanchez, the Wizard that had joined up with them in the last town, grinned and threw Nettie a wink, "Sounds like Vin's awake." 

"That was Ezra!" JD exclaimed. 

The young human still wasn't sure just how he'd ended up traveling with this strange assortment of people? Beings? What did you call a group that included Vampires, Immortals, Witches, Wizards, a Mage/Healer and his apprentice wife and a Sentinel/Guide pair? Which begged the question of just where were Chris and Buck? They'd disappeared about an hour earlier. 

Josiah chuckled, a deep-throated sound, "Indeed it was Ezra, but he wouldn't be sounding like that, if Vin were still asleep." 

JD blinked, then suddenly blushed even worse than Casey had as he suddenly realized what Josiah was implying. 

Nettie gave Josiah a disapproving look but didn't interrupt her incantation to reprimand him. 

JD gulped and looked towards the mouth of the cavern system that they had taken shelter from the storm in. Just outside sat the four wagons of Dr. Jackson's Traveling Show. 

At least one of them was rocking noticeably. 

Realizing that it was Chris and Buck's wagon, JD blushed yet again. 

Josiah laughed out loud just as the cries of pleasure from the rear cavern reached a crescendo. 

Vin lay back and Ezra collapsed atop his lover, sighing contentedly. "Love you," he murmured. 

Vin tucked his chin in and kissed the top of Ezra's head where it rested just below his chin. "Love you, too. Always and only, you." 

"Always and only, you," Ezra echoed. 

Vin smiled as Ezra drifted back to sleep. 

Sometimes he thought that it might have been better if he'd been the Immortal and Ezra the Vampire. He'd always loved the sun and now could never stand in it again whereas Ezra had always been a creature of the night. But then, it was Ezra that had come up with the traveling show idea and had had their wagon built with the hidden sealed compartment that Vin could use as a place to rest during the day without fear of the sun penetrating it. He'd also been the one to recruit the others. He was much better at dealing with people and there were more people to be dealt with in the daytime. 

Perhaps things were just as they were meant to be. 

Nathan and Raine sold Nathan's herbal cures and saw patients in the towns that they passed through. Nettie sold her potions and was training Casey to follow in her footsteps as a skilled and licensed Witch. 

Josiah? The Wizard hadn't been with them long enough to really know how he was going to work out yet, but he seemed to fit with the rest of them and unless Vin missed his guess, the big man had his eye on Nettie. 

She didn't seem too upset by his attentions. That might work out well. There wasn't any doubt in Vin's mind that Nettie could handle the Wizard if she decided to object to his attention. 

Chris and Buck, as a Sentinel Guide pair had adopted the strange little group as their tribe and along with Ezra and Vin were all the protection that they needed. 

JD? The kid was young and naive, but he'd learn. 

He grinned as he idly wondered what JD would have to say the first time that he saw Buck go wolf. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys I've left you plenty to work with here. Lots of questions to be answered. 
> 
> How did Vin become a Vampire and what kind of Vampire is he? Kindred? Buffy style? How did he and Ezra meet? What kind of Immortal is Ezra? There are different kinds of them too. Highlander? Demi-God? Blessed or Cursed with Immortality? What exactly is Buck? Werewolf? Wolven? Two-Blood? And how can he be a Guide as well a shapeshifter? 
> 
> Chris' history? How did he and Buck become Sentinel and Guide? Nettie is a licensed Witch. How did she become one and are there unlicensed Witches? What kind of Wizard is Josiah? Born Wizard? Taught Wizard? What exactly are Nathan's abilities as a Mage/Healer and is there more to JD than meets the eye? Is he really just a human or have his gifts just not yet been discovered? 
> 
> Have a ball and enjoy the AU. 
> 
> Starwinder


End file.
